The present invention relates to a front region of a motor vehicle, and, in particular, to a passenger motor vehicle front region having two front headlight groups and air inlet openings for the engine compartment, as well as having at least one movable cover for the front headlight groups and the air inlet openings.
German Offenlegungsschrift 1,630,755 discloses a one-piece cover for radiators and headlights. This cover extends over a large region of the front of the passenger motor vehicle and covers at the same time the front headlights and the radiator. It can be pushed by means of parallelogram guides into a position releasing them. In the covered position of the device, a uniform appearance of the front view of the passenger motor vehicle is achieved; in addition, good aerodynamics of the front region are also achieved. In the uncovered position, however, the front region gives a non-uniform impression, and an aerodynamically favorable shape is no longer achieved.
It is also known, as shown in DE-PS 34 42 042, to provide countersunk headlights in the front region of a passenger motor vehicle with, in each case, one cover which can be moved in front of each front headlight. Each cover can be pivoted around a horizontal axis in front of the opening, formed in the front region, in front of the respective headlight group. The cover, in its closed position, completely fills the opening in front of the headlight, as a result of which the front region of the passenger motor vehicle has a streamlined shape with the coverings closed.
Furthermore, it is known from German Offenlegunsschrift 28 13 035 to provide each of the two headlights of a passenger motor vehicle with two flaps which can be folded in front of the headlight. The two flaps are arranged in each case to be pivotable around a horizontal axis. One flap is held in the opened state above the opening created by the countersinking of the headlight in the front region, and the other flap is held below the opening with the aid of a common activation device. This activation device folds the two flaps for the closed position of the headlight in front of said headlight. A gap is produced between the two flaps in the closed position by recesses on the edge associated in each case with the other flap. A small quantity of light can still emerges through the gap from the headlight even in the closed position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a front region of a passenger motor vehicle which ensures an aesthetically uniform and aerodynamically favorable appearance of the front region of the passenger motor vehicle in every position of the cover.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention in that the air inlet openings are arranged at least partially above and/or below each front headlight group, and at least one movable cover is provided for each arrangement consisting of a front headlight group and air inlet openings arranged above and/or below that group. In addition to the aesthetically uniform appearance, the aerodynamics of the front region constructed in accordance with the present invention are not influenced substantially in any position of the cover. It is now possible to cover the front headlight group in a simple manner either completely or partially and thus both to protect it against dirtying or damage but, when partially or fully opened, to maintain the effect of a headlight flasher or of a position light, and finally to fulfil the complete light functions. The arrangement according to the present invention of the air inlet openings permits fresh air to be additionally introduced into the engine compartment when required, i.e., to control the maximum air feed. In turbo-diesel vehicles, cold air can also be taken in. In the completely opened position of the cover, the functions of the front headlight group are not impaired.
In another embodiment of the invention, for each arrangement consisting of front headlight groups and air inlet openings, two covers are provided, of which one cover is provided for the front headlight group and the other cover for the air inlet openings, and which can be controlled independently of one another. One cover can serve for covering the front headlight group, the other for independently covering the air inlet openings. As a result, it is possible, for example, to control the covering of the air inlet openings as function of the engine compartment temperature, and to control the headlight cover as a function of the respective light conditions and external conditions.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the cover of each front headlight group can advantageously be moved from the top to the bottom. The front headlight group is referred to hereinafter as a "headlight".
In another embodiment, the cover for the air inlet openings can be moved form the top to the bottom.
In a further of the present invention, the cover can consist of a number of lamellas which are arranged next to one another in rows in the direction of their path of movement. As a result, the cover can be redirected in order to be moved, for example, from a position under the engine hood to in front of the headlight and/or the air inlet opening.
In order to permit the various functions of the cover, the cover can be locked or stopped in a plurality of positions. In one position, it can be locked, for example, below the engine hood, in a further position partially in front of the headlight, and in a still further position in a setting completely covering the headlight. Furthermore, in one position, both the headlight and the air inlet openings can be covered. For example, it is also possible to arrange the cover relative to the headlight so as to cover only the air inlet openings.
A particularly simple embodiment of the present invention is such that, on the end sides of the lamellas, pins are guided in corresponding guide rails attached to the vehicle. This ensures a functionally reliable and simple guiding.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the lamellas are vacuum-coated in a non-translucent manner on one side. For this purpose, according to one embodiment they consist of a transparent plastic. As a result, the headlight can be covered, so that from the outside it is not visible, but light from the headlight can, however, penetrate to the outside from the inside.